official_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrynose
Berrynose is a large, broad-shouldered, wide-headed, cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, a torn ear-tip, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : Berrynose surprises Bramblestar, and Berrynose says nothing surprises the leader. He invites Bramblestar to go on dawn patrol consisting Rosepetal, Amberpaw, Spiderleg, and Millie. Amberpaw then asks Berrynose many questions about the patrol, and Berrynose is overwhelmed. He interrupts Amberpaw’s mentor Spiderleg though, explaining they are checking the WindClan border and are not expecting trouble. He leads the patrol to the border and comments on the freshness of the WindClan scent markers. He orders Millie and Rosepetal to scent mark their side as they don’t want WindClan to think they are growing careless. Amberpaw immediately asks to do a marker, and Spiderleg asks for her. Amberpaw falls into the river however and causes a skirmish with WindClan. Berrynose snaps Amberpaw said sorry to the WindClan patrol, but Bramblestar interrupts with a glare to the cream-colored tom. After the skirmish, Berrynose slows down from the patrol to talk with Bramblestar. He says that Rosepetal seems okay and admits his worry that WindClan hurt her. Bramblestar is confused as he thought Poppyfrost is his mate. Berrynose explains that they lost so many she-cats this season and they might be weaker than the other Clans. Bramblestar thinks that he might be growing up, at last, and notes he used to be a real pain. Berrynose explains they need to start replacing the fallen warriors as they’ll become weaker than the other Clans. He points out how WindClan are expecting kits, and says they need to heal from the Great Battle. He asks how they can do that with so few cats. : After ShadowClan cats start crossing the border, Berrynose asks if they are going to ShadowClan get away with this, sounding belligerent. After a patrol brings back a white bird, Berrynose exclaims it is huge. As it rains and starts to flood, the Clans squishes together in dryer dens, but those dens are starting to leak with water. Berrynose gives an annoyed snarl and tries to squish into a tiny dry corner. They are eventually washed out, and Berrynose checks on his mate, touching noses before she rushes off. ThunderClan is forced to flee up a cliff face. Berrynose and Mousewhisker wait together impatiently until Bramblestar gives them the signal. They run with quick steps as Bramblestar keeps an eye on Berrynose since he gets overconfident. Both tom’s make it out of camp. ThunderClan settles in a damp tunnel where Berrynose declares he doesn’t care where they settle as long as it’s dry. Bramblestar decides where the fresh-kill pile will be and Berrynose complains that it’s right next to where they sleep, expressing his disgust. Later, Bramblestar calls for Poppyfrost and Berrynose, who are sharing a rabbit, to go patrol the WindClan border with him. They quickly swallow their mouthful and join Bramblestar. During the patrol, they meet a WindClan patrol on ThunderClan’s side of the river and Berrynose flexes his claws. Poppyfrost fights with Leaftail, and Berrynose steps forward to help but Bramblestar pulls him back. He tells the warrior his mate can cope and he doesn’t want an all-outbattle. : Bramblestar orders the patrol to leave, much to Berrynose’s surprise. He asks if that is it and if they are going to let WindClan get away with it. Bramblestar answers it isn’t but he wants to think first. Berrynose echoes think in shock before turning to his mate and licking her injury. After Bramblestar rescues a kittypet and brings it to his camp, Berrynose states she’s just another mouth to feed. He asks if they haven’t already got enough trouble trying to provide enough food for their own cats. Bramblestar rakes his gaze at Berrynose and Spiderleg as he explains about Minty. Squirrelflight later reports that Berrynose looks sorry for himself, hinting he’s becoming sick. She flicks her tail to Berrynose while tom miserably crouches with messy fur. Poppyfrost is sitting beside him and trying to comfort him by licking his ears. Poppyfrost is called for patrol, so she quickly says goodbye to Berrynose before hurrying to join. Later, Bramblestar hears Berrynose’s breathing while he sleeps and notes it sounds better. Bramblestar organizes a patrol to check on the WindClan border and Berrynose offers to go. He claims that Jayfeather says his healthy enough. During the patrol, they meet a WindClan patrol teasing them. Berrynose gives a deep growl and says they better not start invading. He comments the kittypets they are sheltering could be a weak link. : Squirrelflight tells Cloudtail to check the WindClan border and take Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Birchfall. Berrynose is part of another patrol with Squirrelflight in the lead. During the battle against the badgers, Berrynose, Blossomfall and Rosepetal surround a badger and matching their attacks to confuse the badger until it roars in pain. The Clan finally move back into the hollow, and there is debris and fish littered everywhere. Berrynose jokes they already have a fresh-kill pile. After the Clan starts rebuilding the camp, Poppyfrost remembers Berrynose having bramble in his fur. She comments he looked like a hedgehog. Berrynose defends himself, saying it patched up a great section of the nursery roof. Berrynose, Cloudtail,Dovewing and Blossomfall bring the fresh-kill from the tunnels so they can eat at camp while they keep rebuilding. In the New Prophecy Arc Twilight : He first appears as a young kit named Berry, born to Daisy and Smoky, two loners, in the horseplace along with his brother, Mouse and sister, Hazel. : Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. They had been chased off WindClan territory by one of their patrols. He, his siblings, and mother are taken to ThunderClan's camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names: Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit, though Daisy doubts whether they will stay. : During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, and hide in the brambles above the hollow while the battle is fought below. When Daisy attempts to carry Berrykit to safety, he whines about how he can walk, and doesn't need to be carried. Daisy pays him no heed, and forces him to hide in the thorns with her. He becomes silent and scared when he sees the battle outside the bramble shelter. Sunset : Berrykit wanders away from the ThunderClan camp to hunt. Instead, he gets caught in a fox trap. When he's finally found by a ThunderClan patrol, it is revealed that Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Russetfur were watching the helpless kit, but made no attempt to help him. When the patrol found Berrykit and asked why theShadowClan cats didn't help him, they said that they didn't have to, since he wasn't Clanborn. Berrykit is eventually freed when Squirrelflight digs up the stick holding the fox trap, but his tail is mangled beyond repair. Berrykit is immediately taken to Leafpool, who is forced to bite off half his tail, which couldn't have been saved. Later in the day, Brightheart goes outside of camp to bury the rest of Berrykit's tail. Daisy is horrified at the loss of Berrykit's tail, but Berrykit himself is proud of it, saying that it was a real warrior injury. : Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, worried by the recent badger attack, decides to leave, without telling Firestar or the rest of the Clan, and takes her kits back to the Horseplace where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury is healed and is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. The kits are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Berrykit proudly tells Brambleclaw that he had chased a mouse on their way to the barn, but that he had lost it. Berrykit is, like his siblings, thrilled when Daisy decides they can go back to ThunderClan. : Firestar tells Brambleclaw that Berrykit will be his apprentice once he is old enough, allowing Brambleclaw to become deputy. When hearing this, Berrykit starts squeaking excitedly and chases his tail-stump. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight : Berrypaw is first seen coming into camp with a plump wood pigeon. He sees Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit and asks if they have seen Brambleclaw, Berrypaw's mentor. The kits tell him that he was with Squirrelflight checking for loose stones around the hollow. Berrypaw then shows the kits the hunter's crouch, but is interrupted by the announcement of a dead fox on ThunderClan territory. Later on, he tells Mousepaw and Hazelpaw that they would be assessed later in the day. : He, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. : At the next Gathering, Berrypaw attends along with his siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw are staying behind while Berrypaw and his siblings, the non-Clanborn apprentices, are going. He scoffs at Mousepaw when his brother protested to having told Russetfur that Firestar was going to be giving ShadowClan territory. He then announces that he is going to talk to Harepaw of WindClan. He eagerly greets Graystripe and Millie when the gray warrior returns after being missing since they left the forest. : He responds eagerly to the idea of having a hunting competition with Lionpaw, making snide comments at the younger apprentice. Before their debate is finished, Lionpaw is distracted by the appearance of Hollypaw giving Berrypaw the chance to win. When dogs appear in WindClan, Berrypaw is eager to fight the dogs and is chosen to go on a patrol to help them. : Berrypaw is seen playing with Foxkit and Icekit along with Birchfall. Brambleclaw stops him to go hunting. He attends the next Gathering but gets into a fight with Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, when Owlpaw calls Berrypaw a kittypet. Dark River : Going to the next Gathering, Hollypaw scolds Berrypaw when he sniffs around for prey in RiverClan territory, much to the amusement of the nearby warriors. Crossing the tree bridge, he pressures Lionpaw into moving faster, trying to shove past him. He ends up slipping, and almost falls in if not for Brackenfur saving him. Before the Gathering starts, Ivypaw and Owlpaw challenge him to a jumping competition. : He cheers loudly when Daisy speaks up about Millie keeping her kittypet name instead of taking a warrior name. He is the first to take up calling WindClan cats squirrel thieves when he hears Dustpelt mutter it when the two Clans meet up for the Gathering. : Berrypaw has another mock battle with Lionpaw, but defeats him easily this time. Brambleclaw takes him aside to practice further while Ashfur speaks to his apprentice, Lionpaw. Brambleclaw then asks if Ashfur could assist him in training Berrypaw to take on two warriors at once. Outcast : In the middle of his warrior assessment, he is seen stalking a thrush but loses it when Jaypaw accidentally scares it away. Berrypaw is very angry with Jaypaw, and has a hard time forgiving him. : Berrypaw is horrified when he wonders if Firestar would choose his warrior name based on his tail. He thinks he will be named Berrystumpytail. Brightheart comes over though and tells him that she didn't believe Firestar would give any cat a cruel name. Berrypaw receives the warrior name, Berrynose; however, Brambleclaw hisses in annoyance at Berrynose's reaction of relief to his new name. : After he is made into a warrior, Berrynose becomes bossy and controlling and very annoying, taking up ordering the apprentices around. Honeypaw ignores his bad habits and deeply admires him but thinks he'll never notice her because she's an apprentice when he's a warrior. Hollypaw on the other hand, is disgusted. : Berrynose and Birchfall are accidentally caught crossing into ShadowClan territory by a ShadowClan patrol and a ThunderClan patrol that was led by Firestar. To escape from getting into trouble, Berrynose tells Firestar to tell the ShadowClan cats to mark their borders correctly. Firestar gently replies by saying that he will not order another Clan around. The two are then punished, being forced to clean out the elders den and taking back apprentice duties. Birchfall acts sorry for his actions, while Berrynose acts as though Firestar should not have punished them. Eclipse : Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw, who has very obvious affection for him. Hollypaw says that she doesn't know what Honeypaw sees in him, for all Hollypaw can see in him is pride and scorn. When Honeypaw gets her warrior name, Honeyfern, Hollypaw notices that she is glancing shyly at Berrynose, wanting his approval more than anyone else. Lionpaw says he wishes that Honeyfern would stop mooning over Berrynose. During the battle with WindClan, Berrynose is seen at camp with Honeyfern using mud and leaves to hold the barrier in place. : When Berrynose goes with Firestar's patrol to make sure WindClan had left ThunderClan territory, he stumbles into a mouse hole, hurting his paw but not spraining it. : Berrynose is seen sliding from the undergrowth along with Ashfur, Spiderleg, and Poppyfrost. One of his ears is shredded at the tip. When an eclipse covers the sun, Berrynose says that WindClan should had never started the battle, and it served them right if StarClan were angry at them. After the battle with WindClan, Berrynose tries to convince Firestar to attack WindClan again to prove ThunderClan isn't weak after the fight, but Firestar rejects the idea. Later on, Berrynose is seen talking with Birchfall boasting that he had beaten off two WindClan warriors single-pawed. When Birchfall says that the WindClan cats are easy to knock off their paws, Berrynose says that they are unlike RiverClan cats who, to him, are like fat, furry fish that do nothing but eat. Long Shadows : During the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan, Berrynose is one of the few cats that stays healthy. When Thornclaw starts coughing one night, he and Spiderleg complain, commenting that no cat can get any sleep with that noise. He helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterwards, he is seen sleeping in one of them, and his sister, Hazeltail, is forced to wake him up and to scold him for being so careless. He shows embarrassment but makes up an excuse nonetheless. : Berrynose is seen curiously asking Lionblaze what it had looked like when Firestar lost a life. Brambleclaw scolds him, stating that it was the kind of question one would expect from a kit, let alone the apprentice he trained. Sunrise : When he, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze are basking on the rocks in camp after a border patrol, Honeyfern is bitten by a snake when she leaps in front of Briarkit to save her from being bitten. The two had been talking about kits, sounding hopeful that they might have some together soon only moments before the attack. He yells at Leafpool to do something, and when she says that she can't do anything, Berrynose comforts Honeyfern by saying that they would have had wonderful kits together and she had died bravely saving Briarkit. When she dies, he says they'll meet again in StarClan. He sits vigil for Honeyfern that night, along with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. He later arouses and shows affection for her sister, Poppyfrost. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : He is first seen proudly announcing to Jayfeather that Poppyfrost is going to have his kits, although he talks loudly about the many things that can go wrong with kit birth, distressing Poppyfrost. He tells her to immediately go to the nursery, and doesn't want her to leave it, even though Poppyfrost was reluctant to go. : He goes on a water patrol with a few other cats that must fetch water from the lake and bring it to the Clan by carrying it in moss. As the patrol nears the lake, they meet a group of RiverClan cats patrolling the lake to make sure no cats take fish from it. Berrynose responds aggressively to them, but is put down by Cloudtail. Later, down by the lake with Spiderleg, both of the toms are trapped in the mud but are rescued by Thornclaw, and sent back to camp. : Using her extra keen senses, Dovepaw is able to see Berrynose on the dawn patrol as he treads on a thistle and gets prickles stuck in his paws. Dovepaw amuses herself by thinking that 'if she knew Berrynose, he'd probably blame the thistle!' He is one of the cats to object to Dovepaw going on a patrol upstream to find out what happened to the water, but is overruled by Firestar. Later, on another patrol by the lake, he is angry to see that Poppyfrost is out of the nursery and tells her that she had to go back. Poppyfrost picks up on his tone, and also gets angry, but follows the patrol home. : After Poppyfrost briefly disappears and then returns to camp, Berrynose licks her ears and gently scolds her and then rushes her back into the nursery. Daisy and Ferncloud greet them when they arrive at the entrance of the nursery. He becomes worried as she starts to kit later, demanding to know why the kits hadn't come yet. He withdraws from the nursery at the other queens' requests - especially Daisy, his mother - but paces outside nervously and sticking his head in every few seconds to ask if the kits had arrived, annoying Jayfeather. When the kitting is over, Lionblaze fetches Berrynose and he is delighted to see that he has a son and a daughter, and he presses himself close to Poppyfrost, telling her how clever and beautiful she was, and that their kits will be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes : It is noted that Berrynose had been taking care of Poppyfrost well after her kitting, and that she is very content with how he is treating her, no longer afraid he is still mourning for Honeyfern. Fatherhood may have changed his bossy attitude, and he spends time playing with his kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. When Jayfeather is checking out the nursery walls, he says that there are many holes on one side of the nursery, and Berrynose says that there are many more on the other side. Night Whispers : He is seen while working on the new dens in camp. His kits make him stumble and fall, but he only chides them good-naturedly. : He takes Ivypaw and Dovepaw on a patrol with Cinderheart, standing in for Lionblaze, who is out talking with Jayfeather. He helps the two apprentices improve their hunting technique. Sign of the Moon : Berrynose is seen listening to Dovepaw explain why she missed her warrior assessment. After the story, he gasps and is shown to be worried that Icecloud's back may have been broken like Briarlight's, but Brightheart comforts him, saying that Icecloud was walking into the den. : Later, Berrynose, along with Blossomfall and Lionblaze, is chosen by Brambleclaw to be on a border patrol lead by Cinderheart. : During a night training session, which had been suggested by Firestar, he asks Brackenfur what he, Sorreltail, who had been assigned to lead the patrol, Lionblaze and Ivypool were supposed to do. Brackenfur tells him that each patrol would seize control of the old Twoleg nest. He later demands why they weren't doing anything, but Sorreltail had asked Ivypool what they should do, which was to hide in the shadows so they won't be seen. Soon, Sorreltail's patrol arrives at the old Twoleg nest. Once there, Berrynose attacks Lionblaze, mistaking him for a cat from Brackenfur's patrol. He soon captures the nest with Sorreltail while Lionblaze and Ivypool distract Brackenfur and his patrol. The cats then discuss what they've learned during their night training and congratulate Ivypool. The Forgotten Warrior : Berrynose's kits Cherrykit and Molekit become apprentices known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw. When Poppyfrost comments that they're so small to be out scouting the territory, he comforts her, and says that their kits would be the best apprentices the Clan has ever seen. He is seen grooming Molekit as Poppyfrost grooms Cherrykit before the ceremony desperately to clean them up. : When Sol arrives at camp, Berrynose is among the cats to happily accept the loner into their midst, due to his belief that the loner saved his two kits from being attacked by a fox. : During Hollyleaf's return, Berrynose is hostile towards her and is among those that accuses her of murdering Ashfur. When it is revealed that she was in fact the one to save his kits, however, Berrynose loses his hostility, which is replaced by disbelief and then relief, and welcomes her back along with the rest of the Clan, and instead turns his suspicions and anger on the now absentee Sol. : After Firestar announces Sol's plotting with WindClan, Berrynose agrees with Poppyfrost, and says that he'll claw Sol's fur off if he sees him again. : When Spiderleg questions Hollyleaf's skills, she replies that her skills are as sharp as ever, and Berrynose mutters that her tongue is as well. During the battle with WindClan in the tunnels, he is one of the two cats that slips past Dovewing when Hollyleaf tells her to let fresh cats come through. The Last Hope : Berrynose is first seen following Hollyleaf, Rosepetal, and Whitewing from a hunting patrol. Berrynose is noted to have his head high, and to be carrying a plump pigeon. Graystripe's eyes light up when he sees Berrynose's pigeon, and compliments the warrior's catch. : When Brambleclaw sends cats to fight for different Clans during the battle against the Dark Forest, he sends Berrynose, Whitewing, and Berrynose's sister, Hazeltail, to fight for WindClan. As his son and daughter go out as messengers to the Clan, he is seen pressing against Poppyfrost and remarking that they are warriors that day. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : When Sparkkit asks Alderkit if he is excited to know who his mentor will be, she mentions that she wants someone fun, and not a bossy cat like Berrynose, or a rule-following warriors like Whitewing. Squirrelflight chides her daughter, saying that she is supposed to learn from her mentors, and not have fun with them. The deputy adds that Berrynose and Whitewing are both fine warriors, and that she would be very lucky to have either of them as her mentor. : Later on, Berrynose is seen organizing dawn patrols with Squirrelflight, along with Brackenfur and Brightheart. When Sparkpaw dislocates her leg, Alderpaw thinks that he knows how to fix it, and he remembers Leafpool telling him of when the same thing had happened to Berrynose when he was out hunting and had fallen over the edge of a rocky bank. : After Alderpaw and Needlepaw get separate from the rest of the group of the quest, Berrynose is part of a patrol that goes out in search of them, along with Molewhisker, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost. They bound forward as soon as they spot the apprentice near the horseplace. When Needlepaw shows the ThunderClan catsTwigkit and Violetkit, Berrynose asks who they are and gives them a suspicious sniff, questioning the apprentices on where they found them. Alderpaw replies that he can tell all of that later, but that the kits need care right now. As the ThunderClan cats set back to camp, Poppyfrost and Molewhisker praise Alderpaw, and Birchfall and Berrynose congradulate him too. In the Short Stories and PlaysE After Sunset: We Need to Talk : Berrynose appears as Berrypaw and is Brambleclaw's young apprentice. : When Leafpool is talking with Crowfeather, a WindClan patrol appears, made up of Onestar, Tornear, andHarepaw, along with a ThunderClan patrol, made up of Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Berrypaw. Berrypaw tries to provoke Harepaw into a fight after the WindClan apprentice mocks his loner roots. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Berrykit is seen rushing out from the nursery, squeaking for Brackenfur to look at a fighting move Thornclaw taught him. He chirps that he doesn't need to wait another moon to be an apprentice and that he can defend his Clan now, as he squats and glares at an ant before attempting to pounce on it. He misses however, and the ant scurries beneath a stone. Brackenfur picks Berrykit up by his scruff, purring that he is almost ready and that he just needs to keep practicing. Moments after, Daisy calls for Berry kit to stop bothering Brackenfur and to come back so she can finish washing him. Hazelkit pokes her head out and tells Berrykit that he's very naughty, and that Firestar will feed him to a badger for it. After Daisy tells her and her brother to go back inside, Brackenfur nudges Berrykit back towards the nursery and mentions that the nursery is very crowded with both Daisy and Sorreltail's kits. : Later, when Leafpool steps out of her den for some fresh air, Berrykit and his siblings are jumping on a stick, pretending it's a ShadowClan warrior. Berrykit snaps the twig with his paw, declaring death to the enemy. : Berrykit is then seen limping into the nursery. Leafpool asks what's wrong with him, and Hazelkit announces that he stood on a thistle and has pickles in his paw. Berrykit miserably holds up his paw and asks if he'll ever be able to hunt. Leafpool investigates his paw and sees a thorn barely the side of a mouse whisker, saying she thinks he'll be okay. Brightheart delivers some moss Leafpool asked for, and the medicine cat asks her to pull out the thorn in Berrykit's paw. She looks at it and proclaims that it's huge before telling him to hold still. Once the thorn is out, Hazelkit asks if it hurt and Berrykit nods, saying it hurt a bit, but he's nearly a warrior, so he doesn't mind. He thanks Brightheart, flicks his stumpy tail, and trots out with Hazelkit. Hollyleaf's Story : : Berrynose does not formally appear in Hollyleaf's Story but is listed in the allegiances. Mistystar's Omen : : Berrynose does not formally appear in Mistystar's Omen but is listed in the allegiances. Dovewing's Silence : The Battle Against the Dark Forest has been won, but ThunderClan camp is ruined and there are many deaths. Berrynose and Cloudtail pick through what’s left of the warriors’ den when Squirrelflight tells them to stop as nothing will be done tonight. She says to rest until Brambleclaw returns. After the vigil, Berrynose carries Sorreltail’s body alongside Brackenfur, Rosepetal and Whitewing. Berrynose is one of the cats that are hostile towards the former Dark Forest trainees, and when Bramblestar asks the Clan to forgive them, Berrynose flattens his ears. Bramblestar points out that they switched sides, but Berrynose still hisses something into Poppyfrost’s ears. After the former trainees swear a new oath, Berrynose stays with a clustered group. He asks if they really are supposed to forgive and forget, and protests if they haven’t given away secrets, the Dark Forest would never have attacked. Dovewing later remembers that it’s Berrynose’s turn to tend to Purdy but Dovewing takes over for him. : After three nights of Sandstorm coughing, Berrynose asks Bramblestar to make her move to the elders’ den as they are being kept up at night. He states if she keeps them up, they’ll never keep up with patrols. Sandstorm decides to go to the apprentices’ den, so Berrynose steps forward. He says the warriors’ den is cramped, and offers him and Poppyfrost to sleep with Purdy, if he’ll have them. Purdy is happy with this, and Dovewing comments it is nice of them. Ivypool points out that they sleep close to the former Dark Forest trainees, so they probably want to get away from them. Their kits, Cherrypaw and Molepaw also join them. During the night of a Gathering, Berrynose talks to Toadstep about Blossomfall and Thornclaw coming to the Gathering too, asking if he wants to draw attention to the traitors in their own Clan. An argument happens and Squirrelflight asks what’s going on. Berrynose says they just have a difference of an opinion, and some cats think they aren’t allowed to think for ourselves. Squirrelflight gives them a warning of the truce, how it also counts for their own Clanmates. : Days later, Berrynose brings a bundle of wrapped leaves with Leafpool and Poppyfrost. Jayfeather asks if they found catmint but Berrynose says they only found dead stalks, and apologises. Jayfeather says it isn’t their fault. After Bramblestar announces to the Clan that the former Dark Forest trainees defeated a fox, Berrynose seems uncomfortable as he flattens his ears and shifted his paws. After the meeting, the former Dark Forest trainees are seen as equals once again. Trivia * He has been mistakenly described as gray-and-white like his brother, father, and sister. * He has been described with a full length tail on multiple occasions. * Vicky thinks that in the end Berrynose loves Poppyfrost more than Honeyfern, because they raised a family together.